garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Caped Avenger
Caped Avenger is the first segment from the twelfth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When Pooky suddenly disappears, Garfield, as the Caped Avenger, sets out to find him. Plot Jon prepares dinner for himself, Garfield and Odie while reading that the cheetah can run up to 75 mph. Jon does not believe it at first until Garfield zooms into the kitchen at a high speed. Garfield then expects Jon to also provide dinner for Pooky, which Jon reluctantly obliges to. Since Pooky is on a "diet", Garfield ends up eating Jon's dinner, as well as his dessert, for Pooky. Meanwhile, Jon gets ready to meet a comic book publisher (named Mr. Mendelbaum), who is considering Jon's ideas for a new comic book. Jon decides to clean up the house before Mr. Mendelbaum arrives. As Garfield takes a nap with Pooky, a shadowy figure takes Pooky away. When Garfield wakes up, he discovers that his teddy bear is gone. After trying to find him in the "stupidest place you'd look" (i.e. Odie), he then resorts to his alter ego, the Caped Avenger. He reluctantly enlists Odie as his sidekick, dubbing him "Slurp". The duo look for Pooky in the kitchen, oblivious to Jon as he explains that he took Pooky in order to clean him of lasagna stains. Mr. Mendelbaum arrives, and Jon leaves. Garfield decides to look in the refrigerator, which is "loaded with clues" (i.e. food for him to eat). After the feast, Garfield is about to announce their next move, when he suddenly hears Mr. Mendelbaum talking to Jon. Mendelbaum is skeptical about Jon, not finding his ideas to be very good, with a particular dislike for bears (such as Jon's "Buddy Bear"). When Garfield and Odie arrive, Garfield claims that Mr. Mendelbaum is the one who took Pooky, due to his appearance matching that of a criminal. Furthermore, he hears Mendelbaum say "I'm glad we got rid of that stupid looking bear", which ultimately convinces the hero that he is the culprit. Garfield then goes on to attack Mendelbaum, which leads them crashing into Jon. Fed up with Garfield's antics, he gets him to leave after giving him Pooky by the dryer. Garfield is thrilled to be reunited with his teddy bear, but after overhearing Mr. Mendelbaum approving a comic about "that crime-fighting house pet", he leaves Pooky behind to make demands for his apparent stardom, only to find out that Odie, in his superhero outfit, is the one being considered. Jon goes on to start the comic, with Odie as modeling for him, while Garfield gives up on the dog, making Pooky his new sidekick, as he will not be able to upstage him. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Pooky *Odie *Mr. Mendelbaum Trivia *This is the first (and only) episode of Garfield and Friends to feature Garfield as the Caped Avenger. *Several comic strips of Garfield as the Caped Avenger, with Odie as his sidekick Slurp, are adapted into this episode, particularly ones where Odie tries out costumes, including one superior to the hero (which Garfield claims is against the rules). *This is the first episode to mention the phrase "Buddy Bear", albeit not in reference to The Buddy Bears. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:Garfield and Friends